


偷香

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Summary: 出轨文学
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 5





	偷香

金珉奎服完兵役回来后第一次出门就是去面试新工作，跟外界社会脱节长达两年之久的他有些揣揣不安。他的死党安慰他："不过是私人司机而已，放轻松啦。"  
话是这么说，但两个人都清楚这份工作是个肥差，绝不能轻易丢了。  
这份工作还是拖长辈的关系找来的，给财阀总裁当司机，听上去好像还是在下人的行列，实际上无论是工资还是后续的发展，都比当个普通白领要好得多的多，不说别的，能直接接触到财阀的家庭就已经是千载难逢的机遇。  
金珉奎是个有野心的年轻人，这份工作不过是一块跳板而已，他看中的是工作背后能接触到的庞大资源。  
胡思乱想着，他已经来到了面试的地址，到了才发现那个拗口的地名竟是那位财阀老爷的私人府邸，处在绿色海浪中的那一栋白色小洋房一下让金珉奎好不容易压下去的怯意又涌起三分。出租车司机丢下他临走时偷瞄了一眼那扇铁艺大门，眼里既是艳羡又带着一丝说不清的轻蔑。  
金珉奎被一位上了年纪的女佣领着，穿越面积大到浪费的空旷草坪来到洋房。洋房的大门上雕着繁美又毫无意义的花纹。好看是好看，但联想起房子主人的身份和年龄的话不免觉得有些轻浮。  
房子内部的装修也是华而不实的风格，两鬓斑白的男主人坐在香槟色的沙发上，穿着平整到没有一丝褶皱的衣服，看着和这个房子好不相配。与其说是未来的老板，金珉奎更觉得他像是读大学时教科书上会出现的金融巨鳄，这套豪宅看上去却像历史书里介绍洛可可时代的插图。  
两人直奔主题地聊了这份工作，眼前的这个人似乎已经默认金珉奎通过了面试，直接和他聊起了工作内容，这让金珉奎有些惶恐。  
"除了接送我，我的家人如果有出行的需要你也必须第一时刻赶到，这个可以做到吗？"年长的男人说话时自带一股让人不容拒绝的气场。  
金珉奎很恭谨地说当然可以，但其实对这位财阀总裁的家庭构成一无所知，唯一听说的是他有一个在美国留学的儿子，和一位已经去世许久的妻子。   
两人聊着，二楼忽然响起开门声，接着一个浸着甜味的男声颠簸着传来："手机，有人看见我的手机了吗？"  
金珉奎抬头看见一双细伶伶的长腿踏着螺旋的小阶梯啪嗒哒地跑下来，那甜味男声的主人就出现在阶梯末端，顶着一头有些蓬乱的头发。  
年轻的男生穿着宽松的短袖居家服，半敞着的领口跑起来掀起层层的涟漪。他很怕生的样子，定睛看见金珉奎时就急急地刹车站在原地不动了。  
金珉奎正在想本该在美国留学的小少爷怎么会出现在这里，就听见那中气十足却略显沧桑的声音呼唤年轻男生的名字："明浩，过来这边。"  
得到指令的男生这才犹豫着走过去，眼睛盯着金珉奎，身子却无比熟悉地钻进男人的臂弯里，像只在陌生人面前躲在主人身边的猫。  
金珉奎被他不小心露出来的粉色脚踝刺中了心脏，大脑嗡一声响动，然后赶紧把目光移向茶几上的烟灰缸。  
"这位是明浩，"年长的总裁望着怀里年轻的男人笑出了几丝皱纹，"你平时喊他夫人就可以。"  
金珉奎的脑袋又是嗡一声巨响，唯唯诺诺地重复："哦，明浩...夫、夫人..."  
明浩见金珉奎呆愣的样子忍不住笑了，噗嗤一小声，听上去像在撒娇。搂着他的男人听见这悦耳的笑声于是也跟着加深了笑意。  
名叫明浩的男孩似乎骨头都是用面团捏的，蜷成一团的样子软乎得不可思议，胸口的肌肤白得刺目，说是拿牛奶泡出来的金珉奎也会相信。  
得知了金珉奎的身份后，他便彻底放松了警惕，蹭皱了男人的衬衫娇声问：“他今天就上班吗？”  
男人很宠溺地顺着他的头发，“你希望他今天上班？”  
明浩轻轻地瞥了一眼金珉奎，只一眼就让金珉奎心脏狂跳。金珉奎紧张他可能一句话就否定他留下来的可能，也紧张他会不会一眼就能看穿自己脑子里的妄想。  
“就今天嘛，我想出去买些东西。”明浩用自己小小的脸蹭了蹭男人的肩膀。年轻的黑色发丝蹭在男人灰白的鬓角，看上去有些荒诞。  
一双可以算得上是苍老的手摸上明浩柔软纤细的腰肢，好像灰溜溜的蟒蛇缠上一头秀气的羚羊。但即将被吞吃的羚羊非但不挣扎，还顺着蟒蛇的心意律动起来。  
“那我也陪你去。”男人的手游走到明浩挺翘的小屁股，轻轻地拍了两下。  
金珉奎接过男人递来的车钥匙，脑袋有些混乱。

——————  
一路上金珉奎的双眼死盯着前方，连后视镜和倒车镜都不太敢看，生怕瞥见后座上的春光。  
然而明浩甜腻的声音还是带着温度黏糊糊地落进金珉奎的耳朵里：“老公…讨厌，不要啦…”间或夹杂着娇滴滴的轻笑声和响亮的亲吻声。  
金珉奎现在的处境就好比小时候和父母一起在客厅，电视上却突然放起少儿不宜的画面，想看，但不敢，看一眼就是死刑。他能很清晰地感觉到自己的手心沁了一层细汗，方向盘几乎滑不可握。  
好在最后还是平稳地到达了目的地，金珉奎帮两人拉开车门，明浩一边扣着扣子一边从车厢里钻出来，鼻尖差点碰到金珉奎的胸膛。  
趁着明浩蹦蹦跳跳去按电梯时，穿得人模人样的男人和金珉奎搭话了。他拍了拍金珉奎的肩膀，语气里有几乎可以忽略的赞许：“你很会看场合。”  
金珉奎神情尴尬地笑了笑。  
“谈恋爱了吗？”男人问。  
金珉奎点头说谈了，大学就在一起了。  
“哦，我看见你的手机屏保了，那是她么？”男人继续问。  
其实并不是，那只是他在大学时很满意的摄影作品，一直懒得换而已。但金珉奎对上男人的视线，一晃神就点头了。  
“很好啊，年轻人。”男人又拍了拍他的肩，然后向一直在朝这边挥手的明浩走去。  
金珉奎不知道这个“年轻人”是什么意思，是说他是年轻人，还是说自己的女友，亦或者只是一个无实意的感叹词。  
他还在恍惚，却听见明浩的声音在地下车库嗡嗡地回响起来：“金司机，快来呀！电梯到了。”  
金珉奎回过神来，慌忙跟去了。

——————————  
大概是因为金珉奎有女朋友，和女友通电话的情形还不小心被碰见过，总之李先生很放心金珉奎和徐明浩独处。再加上金珉奎办事能力确实很强，李先生便愈发信任他，眼看着交在金珉奎手里的软权利是越来越多了。  
殊不知这股信任便为之后那些龌龊事做了铺垫。  
徐明浩被关在笼子里当金丝雀，闲暇时的娱乐项目少的可怜，便爱上了刁难金珉奎。他从很久以前就发现，自己只要穿得好看一些就会有男人忍不住看过来，金珉奎也不例外。但金珉奎的克制和隐忍，还有带着的一丝惺惺作态，让徐明浩起了些恶作剧的心思。  
他会打电话让金珉奎来接自己，借故说有重物要搬诱骗他上楼，然后裸着一双长腿倚在门口笑吟吟地说：“重物就是我呀。”  
或者留他下来共进午餐，却在餐桌下用一双白净漂亮的脚丫蹭他的小腿肚，在金珉奎诧异地望过来时无辜地眨眨眼。  
又比如像现在这样，让金珉奎捧着备选的衣物在门外等着，而自己在试衣间里好整以暇地哼着小曲，明明隔间里有放置衣服的挂钩，也要将带着体温的衣服挂在门框上。  
他喜欢做让金珉奎窘迫的事情，愈窘迫，他便愈好奇金珉奎掩藏在正人君子外表下的另一幅面孔。

“好看吗？”徐明浩拉开试衣间的门跳了出来，站在金珉奎的面前展示了一下身上的衣服。那是一件坠着细碎蕾丝的白色上衣。  
这个品牌金珉奎从来没有听说过，男装做得比女装还繁复，衣服用料轻薄却贵的要死。可是被徐明浩一穿，金珉奎又瞬间觉得这个价格还是值得的。  
“有点透。”金珉奎脸红着将目光移开。  
“啊，透吗？”徐明浩笑眯了眼，“那就要这件啦。”  
然后又从金珉奎手上拿了一件退回试衣间去，过了一会试衣间的门框上跳出来一件薄薄的蕾丝上衣。  
旁边的两个店员借着整理衣物的空当在偷笑他俩，互相交换了一个意味深长的眼神。  
"那这件好看吗？"很快徐明浩重新站在金珉奎面前玩弄新上衣腰侧的绑带，解开又系回去。  
他一扭过来，金珉奎就能看见侧边大片的镂空仅靠那两根脆弱的细绳遮掩，一眼望过去仿佛还能看见他薄薄一片的胸脯。  
"嗯。"言多必失，金珉奎点了下头就没敢再说话。  
徐明浩开心地笑了，“我知道啦，只要金司机脸红，就是好看的意思。”  
金珉奎只想求他放过自己，他却还不依不饶地贴过来，带着一身奶甜味。  
“夫人…老爷让我快送您回去呢。”情急之下金珉奎随口胡诌道。  
徐明浩闻言定住了身子，脸上的表情微微滞了那么一秒。

回去时徐明浩穿着金珉奎说“有点透”的那件白色蕾丝上衣，坐在副驾驶上玩自己胸前的缎带蝴蝶结。低头玩了一会后他突然闷闷地问金珉奎：“我穿这些衣服真的好看吗？”  
金珉奎敏锐地捕捉到他的语气中有一丝不愉快，于是半奉承半由衷地说：“很好看。”  
“可是，老爷不喜欢我穿成这样”徐明浩说。  
金珉奎老老实实地安慰他，"是怕您太引人注目吧。"  
"不知道，他就喜欢看我穿得像个高尔夫球童，或者去便利店买进口文具的高中生。"徐明浩瘫在座椅上，像一张柔软的白纸，"我买的这些衣服，都没场合穿啦。"  
"夫人，系好安全带。"金珉奎轻声提醒他，顺便转移话题。  
没想到徐明浩睁大眼睛做无辜装，"我不想动诶，你帮我。"  
完蛋，又来了。金珉奎不用摸也知道自己额头上现在应该全是汗。他不知道为什么徐明浩总爱对他提出让任何一个性功能完好的男人都会想入非非的要求。  
他伸出手去够徐明浩身侧的安全带，差点被他身上温热的香气灼伤。安全带抽出来的声音听得金珉奎鼓膜痒痒的，安全扣咔哒一声扣上和他的心跳不谋而合。  
徐明浩被安全带嵌在座椅里，乖巧得像个洋娃娃，只是他说出的话就不那么乖巧了："啊，要不我穿给你看吧，老爷不让我穿的那些衣服。"  
金珉奎差点一脚油门踩下去，慌乱中他决定假装没有听见这句话。  
他听见徐明浩在笑，笑声像被炖的软烂的酒酿丸子，慵懒又甜蜜。他想起来徐明浩很爱喝酒，李先生甚至特地为他造了个小酒窖，接着他的大脑满世界跑火车，不受控制地假想起徐明浩穿着香艳的蕾丝，醉得连骨头都软踏踏的模样。  
实在是太煎熬了。金珉奎借着等红灯的空档偷偷擦了好几次汗，他不得不承认自己跟本不是徐明浩的对手。

——————————  
回到家的金珉奎如释重负地长叹一口气，进浴室脱衣服时才发现自己流的汗比想象中还多。冲完凉出来他一头摔进柔软的床里，有一搭没一搭地检查短信。  
女友发来好几条消息，他都没来得及回复。一丝愧疚从心头涌起，他连忙斟酌词句写了好长一段来说明情况以期女友不要因此生气。  
就在他准备按下发送键时，一通电话突然打过来，强行截胡了聊天界面。金珉奎刚准备破口大骂，看见来电人后瞬间没了脾气。  
“夫人，怎么了吗？”金珉奎好声好气地问。  
没有人回答，对面是一片诡异的沉默。  
金珉奎心下一慌，提高了音量又问了一遍。  
沉寂了几秒后，徐明浩那软甜的声音度了一层电磁的质感，颤悠悠地传来：“你骗我…”  
“啊？”金珉奎没注意到自己的嗓音也跟着软了下来。  
“你骗我…”徐明浩语气里的委屈几乎要具现化而出，“老爷根本就不在家嘛，他今晚好像不回来了…”  
徐明浩的声音听上去仿佛随时都会嘤咛着哭出来，这让金珉奎如临大敌。他连连说着抱歉，却找不出自己说谎的理由。  
“你讨厌我，对不对。”徐明浩小声地说，似乎是在用力屏住眼泪，“你讨厌我缠着你，所以才编借口。”  
“没有，真的没有，我一点也不讨厌您。”金珉奎连忙解释。他仿佛能看见一张泪水涟涟的小脸埋在枕头里的画面，没有人见了会不心软的。  
“您很漂亮，很可爱，连老爷那么挑剔的人都喜欢，我又有什么理由讨厌呢？”金珉奎诚恳又温柔地说。  
这番话似乎打动了徐明浩，电话那头沉默了一会后传来他吸鼻子的声音。  
“那你要多陪陪我呀…不要总躲着我嘛…”徐明浩嘟哝着，毫不遮掩地撒娇。  
金珉奎心跳如鼓，舌头打着结地说：“没有躲着呀…”恍惚间好像在黑暗中看见徐明浩穿着又薄又透的真丝睡衣，躺在自己的身边蜷成一团的模样。  
怎么会有人舍得把这样的徐明浩一个人丢在家中呢。金珉奎乱成一团的大脑想不出来答案。  
"陪陪我吧，不要挂电话好么。"徐明浩嗲里嗲气地，听得金珉奎身子酥软了一半，哪还有心情去挂电话。  
"我一直在的。"金珉奎用哄小女友的语气说。  
"我可以叫你珉奎吗？"  
金珉奎点头，过了一会才反应过来他看不到。"当然可以呀。"  
接着金珉奎就收到了来自徐明浩的甜蜜轰炸，一声声"珉奎"喊得勾心动魄，勾得金珉奎浑身燥热。  
"珉奎，你也喊我嘛..我也想听你的声音，只有你听也太狡猾了。"黑暗中的徐明浩又撅起嘴，娇憨地瞪着金珉奎。  
但这次金珉奎却迟疑了，他不知道该喊徐明浩什么，喊夫人吗？有些不合时宜，又有点说不清的暧昧；直接喊明浩吗？又太僭越了。  
犹豫之际，徐明浩却像有读心术般开口替他解难，"喊我明浩，或者夫人，都可以嘛，我只是想听你的声音。"  
两人的身份摆在那儿，只要徐明浩命令，那金珉奎没有回绝的余地。但他心里也很清楚这么做其实与他心中那点背德的欲望不谋而合。他的喉咙被欲望压得发疼，一声低哑的"明浩"里杂糅着好多见不得人的东西。  
金珉奎隐约听见那边传来很细微的衣物摩擦的声音，接着又听见徐明浩可怜又可爱地说："珉奎的声音...好性感。"尾音被硬生生压下去，换成一丝若有若无的喘息。  
"啊...是吗？"金珉奎的大脑和下身一同发胀，刚冲完凉没多久的身体又开始出汗。  
"老爷今晚不在呢..."徐明浩含混不清地说，嘴里像含了块水果糖。  
"嗯，不在。"金珉奎木讷地重复他的话。  
黑夜里那其实并不存在的徐明浩脸红着靠过来，眼里闪着亮晶晶的爱心，唇齿一张一合间仿佛会吐出粉红色的雾气，氤氲在金珉奎的耳边，"你要是没走就好了..."  
金珉奎听见自己咽口水的声音，他知道要大事不妙了。  
也不知道老天爷在创造徐明浩时有没有很偏心，在给他姣好外貌的同时又给了他蜜糖一样的嗓音，再加上一丝小恶魔的心机，糅杂在一起就是最让人无法拒绝的甜蜜魔药。这瓶闪着紫色流沙的魔药带来的效果是未知，金珉奎选择一饮而尽。  
好甜，像融化了的雪糕，缺了丝晶莹，但甜进骨子里。  
金珉奎贪婪地聆听徐明浩甜蜜的叹息，用耳朵去侵犯这只寂寞的小猫。  
“珉奎…”徐明浩的叫声婉转动听，呻吟时带着一丝青涩和害羞，光听就能想象出他拢着长腿欲拒还迎的模样。  
金珉奎的手早就不知什么时候扶上了自己的一柱擎天，急不可耐地撸动着。粗鲁的喘气声尽数收进话筒里传达到对面，他也不管。  
大概多少也真的有点害羞，徐明浩除了“珉奎”，便只剩咿咿呀呀的娇吟，像第一次自慰的少女动情地呼喊自己心上人那样。金珉奎仿佛能看见徐明浩泪水涟涟，用修长的手指前后抚弄自己的模样，色气却又纯情。  
平日里收集来的关于明浩的色情碎片此刻全部变成情欲的催化剂。徐明浩那一拍就像果冻一样颤动的小屁股，纤细得仿佛随时会折断的脚踝，还有今天在服装店里隐约能被看见的酥胸…那胸上的两点是粉褐色，被衣物摩擦得硬梆梆的，高高地立起，很敏感的样子。不知道一口咬上去徐明浩会不会痛的哭出来。  
徐明浩尖细的叫声愈发急促，在到达高潮时蓦然折断，接着是一连串尾音缠绵的气音。金珉奎眼前一阵模糊，紧跟着也闷哼一声射了自己满手腥黏。  
射精后独有的甜蜜的昏沉感袭击了金珉奎的大脑，李先生、自己的野心和事业、还有眼巴巴等着回信的女友，此刻都被他遗忘在九霄云外。

———————————  
第二天清晨，金珉奎被昨夜随意扔在枕边的手机吵醒。他迷迷糊糊地按下接听键，下一秒叽叽喳喳的百灵鸟啄在太阳穴上。  
“起床啦金司机！快来接我啦！”徐明浩像在和不存在的对手比赛谁的嗓门大一样喊叫，只是都这样了听上去还是奶里奶气的。  
金珉奎一瞬间有些错乱，要知道昨晚做完那些事后他可还做了个荒诞不经的梦的，结果就被梦里的人一通电话喊醒了。  
还是要分清现实和梦境的，暗地里两人做什么龌龊事都可以，明面上徐明浩就是他的老板，金珉奎得随叫随到。  
来到豪宅，女佣很自然地为他开门，并告诉他夫人在卧室里等他。也不知道徐明浩手里是不是捏着她们的把柄，女佣们不可能不知道徐明浩有意勾引金珉奎，却没有一个人敢吧这件事捅破。  
金珉奎敲了敲徐明浩卧室的门，里面传来一声轻松愉悦的：“进来吧～”  
推门而入，徐明浩光洁美好的胴体一览无遗。金珉奎的脑袋里炸了一大串大红鞭炮，目光像无头苍蝇一样乱飞。  
“哎呀不要走，我很快就穿好衣服了。”徐明浩连忙挽留爆红着脸要退出去的金珉奎。  
于是金珉奎就得以欣赏了李氏财阀掌门人的小娇妻穿衣打扮的全过程。他被命令坐在那张柔软的、散发着徐明浩同款奶香的床上，脚边就堆着徐明浩脱下来丢在一旁的睡衣，和金珉奎想象的一样，是真丝质感的。  
“帮我拿一下我的项链好嘛？就在床头柜第二个抽屉里”徐明浩在梳妆台前张牙舞爪，忙得头也不回。  
金珉奎挠挠头，犹豫着抽开那个抽屉，里面粉粉嫩嫩的一堆成人玩具又给了他当头棒喝。一个毛茸茸猫尾巴形状的肛塞就停在金珉奎抽开抽屉的拇指边。  
他无措地看向徐明浩，对方正在往脸上拍护肤品，根本没注意到他的窘迫。金珉奎只好颤抖着双手，拨了拨那堆可爱的情色玩具，果然在一颗粉色的萝卜形状的跳蛋旁发现了一个很突兀的首饰盒。  
鬼使神差地，他打开看了一眼——还好真的是项链，不是什么奇怪的东西。  
“啊，谢谢你。”徐明浩开心地接过首饰取出里面的项链晃了晃给金珉奎看，“好看吗？老爷新送我的呢，吊坠上还刻了我和他的名字。”  
金珉奎脑海里的粉色硝烟还未散去，只愣愣地“啊？”了一声。  
徐明浩见状笑了，眼睛眯成一条缝很可爱，“愣着干嘛呀，帮我扣一下，这个链子可难扣了。”  
徐明浩的脖子很修长，又白皙，单看就很漂亮，往上挂东西简直有些可惜了。金珉奎这么想着，手上的动作没敢停，只是链子确实有些难扣，金珉奎的手指不经意碰了徐明浩的脖子好几次才终于扣上。  
“嗯嗯，好看。”徐明浩左右欣赏了一下镜子中的自己，满意地点头。  
揣着手的金珉奎在旁看着，手指恋恋不舍地捻着刚才的几缕温存。  
下一秒徐明浩就给了他一个香香软软的拥抱，又在他来得及反应过来前迅速跳开。  
“走啦…老是愣着干嘛呀，大傻狗…”徐明浩的耳朵尖红彤彤的，似乎咬一口会有草莓的甜味。  
临走时金珉奎在徐明浩的身后替他带上房门，不经意瞥到徐明浩床头柜前的垃圾桶，里面堆了几团洁白但皱巴巴的纸巾。  
他想起自己床边的那个垃圾桶也堆了几团这样崭新的纸团，上面还带着昨晚排解出来的欲望。  
徐明浩的声音从楼下传来，金珉奎回过神来，慌乱地关好门下楼了。


End file.
